Sleepless in Gravity Falls
by CheeryCheshireCat
Summary: Dipper hasn't been able to sleep for the past few nights. Bill decides to visit him and see if he can annoy him some more. Dipper just wants to be left alone, but with a dream demon bugging him, that's going to be impossible.


A/N: This was a gift to a friend on deviantart and I finally decided to post it on my unused FF account. Please feel free to criticize me, I would like to improve my writing skills. I hope that you will enjoy it though.

I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

* * *

The clicking of a pen was the only sound that could be heard besides loud snoring from across the room. The young brunet sighed, staring towards his sisters sleeping form, laughing lightly at her pet pig, Waddles, pushing her almost off her bed. The twelve-year old had been up for the past couple of nights, thinking of the events that had happened over the course of the summer. The boy, Dipper, couldn't believe how much he had gone through in just a short amount of time and, although he wouldn't say it, he couldn't really imagine what his life would have been like if he hadn't found the journal. Gnomes, zombies, sea creatures, and Bill Cipher.

Dipper frowned as he thought about the dream demon that he had the displeasure of meeting multiple times on his misadventures in Gravity Falls. Bill Cipher, one of the biggest jerks that he had ever met, popping up out of nowhere and messing with the lives of the Pines family. Dipper sometimes wonders what the demented Dorito gets out of it, besides a sick sense of humor and wanting to cause them grief. Dipper looked to the watch that Mabel had gotten him a few days ago to "remind him to get some sleep, bro-bro". 12:30. Whoops. Dipper sighed and put away the journal and black light he had been using to read the hidden journal entries with, and covered himself up with his blanket. As soon as his head hit the pillow, Dipper's eyes felt heavy and he fell into a weird dream.

Floating was a weird feeling, but then again it wasn't something that Dipper hadn't experienced before. He was outside of his room, outside of any plane of reality really, but he felt a sense of deja vu whilst looking around. "Aha! So you finally fell asleep, Pine Tree. I was beginning to think that you'd just stay awake until morning. Again." Dipper twisted his head around so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash.

There before him stood an incredibly tall man/teenager, his features kept shifting slightly every so often so it was hard to pinpoint the right word to call the guy. But that same annoying voice and the excessive amount of yellow the man was wearing cued Dipper in on who this guy was. "What do you want Bill? Here to steal my soul? Going to eat me or kill me in my sleep?!" Bill laughed loudly, causing the eerie quiet around them to be broken. "Geez, Pine Tree. Relaaaax. I'm pretty sure you weren't this jumpy before we met." Dipper glared at the man, which was pretty hard seeing as how the guy was almost a foot taller than him, or was it two? Dipper was getting really annoyed with Bill changing his appearance constantly.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be so 'jumpy' around you if you hadn't stolen my body the last time we met each other. And stop changing forms already it's giving me a migraine!" Bill sighed and snapped his fingers, causing a picnic tables with benches to appear, and in a puff of smoke he was now in the form of a very sharply dressed thirteen-year old boy. "Now is that better for you Pine Tree? Now where were we? Ah, yeah the whole 'oh I'm going to just take your body for a little while so I can steal your journal thing'. Well it's a shame that didn't work out for me. It was fun to have my own vessel again. But you could stand to cut off the late night reading sessions, cause you can't have 20/20 vision forever" Dipper just stared at the boy with a blank expression, before taking the cue to sit down and have a nice chat with his good 'friend' Bill.

Dipper took a breath and sighed before asking the question he'd been dying to know "Alright Bill, what's your angle? Why am I in the dreamscape? I don't see you as the type of guy to sit down and chat with the people you are tormenting". Bill made a mock gasp, hurt that was obviously fake shone from his eye not covered with an eye patch, placing a gloved hand upon his chest before laughing so much he almost choked. Dipper raised an eyebrow but remained silent "I'm a triangle, Pine Tree. You don't know what angle I'm coming from. I could be trying to do anything".

With that awful joke, Dipper got up from the imaginary picnic table and began walking into the nothingness of the dreamscape without sparing a glance back towards the dream demon. "Hey! Pine Tree, I never knew you had no sense of humor. You can't even take a simple joke." Dipper could see him floating out of the corner of his eye but didn't reply. Bill huffed loudly and floated on his stomach, like he was laying on a bed, and frowned towards the brunet. "You're here because I'm bored out of my mind and you're fun to mess with, Pine Tree" Dipper groaned. He turned towards the floating demon and said through gritted teeth "Stop calling me that Bill. It's really annoying".

"Fine, Pine Cone. Is that any better? Anyways, I brought you here because I wanted something to do and, let's face it, you are the easiest person to annoy that I know" the demon smirked knowingly as he saw Dipper puff out his chest, trying and failing to be intimidating, obviously getting ready to complain. Before Dipper could even utter a word Bill pulled the young boy to him and kissed his cheek, leaving Dipper redder than one of Mabel's sweaters. Bill had a smile on his face that could have rivaled the Cheshire Cat, messing with the Pines boy was the most fun he has had in decades. "Well Pine-Sol, I had better be going. I don't want to break a toy before I even get a chance to play with it after all" Dipper grabbed the boy/man/demon and pulled him down towards his face, placing a light kiss on his cheek as well.

Bill blinked, wide-eyed and mouth agape, as Dipper stuck out his tongue and laughed at the triangular person. "Ha! That's payback for embarrassing me,Bill! Now you can leave and let me wake up" Bill put his chin in his hand for a second and stared thoughtfully at the boy before chuckling and nodding. "Alright Pine Nut. I guess I've messed with you enough for one night but remember that-" "You're always watching. Blah, blah, blah, whatever, Bill. Just don't try to kiss me again, you weirdo." Bill waved his hand and Dipper disappeared from the dreamscape, although before Dipper woke up completely he could have sworn he heard Bill say something along the lines of "No promises here, Dipper!"

* * *

So how do you think I did? Tell me your thoughts. Thank you for reading!


End file.
